Hide & Kiss
by kcabfy
Summary: With the traumatizing events from last year's reunion party, carpool disasters, spilt coffee that ended up with someone being half-naked, and the unexpected sharing of a hiding spot, Kira's house party is bound to get a little bit more than it actually bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

**As promised, here's my new Auslly one-shot! I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I do! :)**

* * *

**Hide & Kiss**

"Ugh, do we really have to go?" Trish groans for what I had counted as the ninth time since we left her house.

I take the vacant spot on Kira's driveway before shutting the car's engine off. Taking the key out of the ignition, I turn to look at my not-so-excited-for-the-house-party friend Trish, whom so willingly threw me her car key a while ago and demanded that I should drive.

"Attendance is a must, Trish." I say. "Besides, Kira just bought a new house and she wants us to be one of the first to see it. So, get your ass out of the car and turn that frown upside down!"

"I just don't want a repetition of what happened last year when Elliot held that reunion party at his lake house. Oh, my goodness, it was the _worst _reunion experience of my entire life!" Trish complains as she finally manages to get out of the car.

What happened to Trish during Elliot's reunion party was so traumatizing that every time she hangs out with anyone from our circle of friends, it's like she always has to pull her phone out of her pocket and dial Life Alert's number, which probably is number one on her speed dial by now.

What exactly happened? Well, let's put all of us in a room together and have Dez sit on a single plastic chair in the middle of that room with the rest of us pointing our fingers at him. Basically, it was his entire fault. Who else could it be?

It's probably ancient history or the eldest story in the book by now, but Dallas had this bizarre (yet genius, may I add) idea to play Seven Minutes in Heaven, and purposely have Trish to be the first one in. Of course, Dez being the person she's going to be with. It was the best thing Dallas could have come up with to end the ever-growing feud between our two friends.

It was dumb yet entertaining at the same time. Anyone in the room can literally hear Dez and Trish arguing. We could hear him yelling at the top of his lungs, demanding Trish to stop pulling at his hair. Or Trish screaming at Dez to get away from her, and that he disgusts her. Oh, and who couldn't forget the moment when Trish had apparently spotted a knife at the closet and Dez was legitimately on the verge of bawling his eyes out as he desperately begs her to put the knife down and sort their stuff out.

It was so freaking hilarious! Oh, dear, what I wouldn't give to relive that day. That moment was so priceless! It was even funnier when Dez finally came out of the closet after his torturous seven minutes with Trish, as he had put it. He was panting so heavily, and there were literally beads of sweat covering his forehead. At the sight of us, Dez went around the room giving everyone hugs.

"I love you guys so much!" He mutters with each person he embraces. "Oh, I'd never been happier to see all of your annoying little faces!" He even said a little while later.

Presently, Trish continues on with her rant about last year's reunion as we make our way to Kira's front door. Man, this girl sure does have a gigantic front yard it could be used as the freaking Hunger Games arena.

"I swear, I don't think I'm going to last in this party. Just the thought of seeing that annoying little piece of shit _irks _me so much I can feel it in my bones." Trish hisses through gritted teeth.

I put my hands in front of me as if I'm shielding myself from her. "Whoa, calm down there, tiger. The party hasn't even started yet." I say, turning the doorknob and allowing us in. It was Kira's orders to just come marching in at her new house.

I think it's a pretty ridiculous idea. What if someone finds out her front door is unlocked and very accessible? Anyone could just come barging in and vandalize her new house. Or in a different case, there would be some fans in her living room, hyperventilating because they are actually standing in their idol's house floor. I won't even be surprised if this suddenly became a tourist attraction or something.

But anyway, setting these rather parental thoughts aside, Trish and I are a bit taken aback by Kira's house's structure. It's not really the simplest design in the entire universe, but Kira being an award-winning singer, I expected a bit more. Yes, she does have a yard the size of a Hunger Games arena (not really, I'm just exaggerating because that's how I think of it), but she opted for a homier vibe rather than the _Hey, I'm an international pop singer_ kind of aura.

If there is one word to describe Kira's new house, it will be contemporary. I don't have anything to add to that. I won't even go through some fancy details because, really, there's not much fancy-shmancy to talk about.

"Well," Trish mutters beside me. "I was expecting a gazillion dollar chandelier and a humongous golden staircase; but instead, we get a complementary color schemed living room and one staircase that doesn't even lead to two opposite upper hallways."

I can't help but to snicker at her comment. Trish sure has her standards high as she's obviously expecting to see a castle.

"What?" She asks her expression clearly implies she's being weirded out by me.

I shake my head. "Nothing you should be worrying your pants off about." I bite the inside of my cheeks to keep myself from laughing.

Suddenly, the party host herself makes her entrance to the living room, a bowl of popcorn tucked under her arm.

"I don't understand why you have to take the entire bowl with you!" The moment Kira made her appearance, we hear Elliot's shout of complaint from the other room.

"Because I know you all well enough that once I get back there, the entire bowl is gone!" Kira tilts her head back to shout her response. She turns to us before rolling her eyes. "Hell, if I know they'd be licking the remnants of the butter off. And as if that's not enough, they might as well be munching on the bowl."

"And still, I don't get how tons of girls are crushing on him." Trish comments.

"Don't even get me started on that." Kira replies, stuffing her mouth with popcorn.

"Kira!" This time, it's Austin yelling. "Popcorn!"

"I don't get that one too." Kira says to us before tilting her head back towards the room where those two boys are in. "Can't you just freaking get your own? It's not like I'm holding the last sacred bowl of popcorn in the entire universe!"

After having to listen to a series of groaning coming from Elliot and Austin, I catch sight of Elliot walking by in his white t-shirt and plaid patterned pajamas. I furrow my eyebrows as I turn to Kira once again.

"Uh, Kira?" I say to grab her attention. "Is there a pajama party happening somewhere that Trish and I should be aware of?"

Kira abruptly guffaws. "Oh, you mean Elliot? I don't even know what's going through his head. That idiot just showed up earlier in his pajamas, reasoning he was too tired to dress up."

"He's one special boy, isn't he?" Trish comments.

"A very, _very _special one." I reply sarcastically.

"I guess we have no choice but to deal with him for the rest of the night, right?" Kira asks, leading us to the room where Elliot and Austin are.

Trish and I sigh heavily before tediously responding at the exact same time. "What else is new?"

* * *

Maybe half an hour later since Trish and I arrived, Cassidy and Dallas finally show up. Kira asks them what took them so long, and Cassidy and Dallas start to explain what happened at the same time, I can't even keep up with the story.

"Whoa," Kira holds her hand up. "I can't understand a single thing. Start over. Oh, and have Dallas tell the story. I like the stuff he does with his hands and his occasional demonstrations."

Cassidy sighs before crossing her arms over her chest quite intimidatingly.

"Well," Dallas starts, "we decided to car pool since we live so very close to one another. Let me give you a piece of an advice: don't even think about carpooling with Cassidy. There, I spared you a longer life in the future."

"Come on, I'm not that bad!" Cassidy replies.

Kira laughs while I make my way towards the new arrivals having heard their rather interesting conversation.

"Cassidy is a terrible, terrible navigator."

"Hey!" She complains, swatting Dallas's arm playfully.

Dallas ignores her and continues his story. "Don't ever give her a map or your GPS. She's also constantly hungry—"

"I didn't eat breakfast this morning! Geez, a little consideration maybe?"

"—Hence her protests a while ago to make a stopover at one of the local hotdog stands. Oh, and the worst? She's just pure evil."

"All right, enough with this stuff." I say, interrupting anyone from his or her upcoming complaints. "Go find a spot somewhere so we can get this party started."

* * *

After watching Dez's chosen movie, which is Toy Story 3, almost every one stands up to make use of their five-minute break between movies. Trish seems to be looking more comfortable as she assumingly realizes that this is what the party's going to be like: just us watching movies and no one going in a closet and be stuck with someone we loathe for seven minutes.

While everyone is either at the kitchen, refilling their popcorn bowls, getting new soda cans, or in the bathroom, I remain in the family room, skimming through the movie options Kira has sprawled out on her coffee table. Since there are eight of us, Kira decided earlier that each of us get to pick the movie we want to watch and then she'll put it in. By the end of the night, all of us had watched eight movies in total.

This is just going to be a casual movie marathon kind of night. At least that's what it seems like as of now.

"Some of the good ones had been picked out already." I mutter to myself, setting aside DVDs after DVDs.

By the time everyone gets back from his or her movie break; I finally had picked out my chosen film. I stand up to hand it out to Kira, but as soon as I turn around, I clash into someone's broad chest and he ends up spilling his _entire _drink on my shirt.

"What the—?"

I push my hair out of the way so it won't get soaked up any more, and I look up to see Austin standing in front of me with his mouth agape. He also seems to be frozen, but soon recovers when he bends down a little to briskly place his cup on the table. As if completely staining my top isn't too satisfying, Austin's hand unintentionally hits his cup and its contents end up spilling on the coffee table and on my phone that was just recently repaired.

"_Austin_!" I exclaim while my fingers wickedly curl as if I want to strangle him on the spot.

"I'm sorry, Ally." Austin apologizes. "It was an accident."

Austin scrambles to grab the giant roll of napkin Dallas is holding out for him. He snaps off at least three pieces and hands it all out to me. I take it rather violently from his grasp and angrily wipes at my stained clothes.

"I'm really sorry, Ally." Austin apologizes again.

As I'm finishing wiping my top with the napkins, I lift my head up just in time to see Austin taking his shirt off. My eyes widen, and I can't deny the fact that I can't keep my eyes off of his built chest and torso.

"What are you doing?" I ask, trying not to make it seem like I'm trying to catch some air. Man, it sure is hot in this room.

"You were so pissed at me for ruining your top, so this is the best thing I could think of." Austin answers while handing me his shirt.

"What?"

"I'm letting you wear my shirt." He simply answers.

I turn to look at my friends and after seeing Kira and Cassidy's reactions; I badly wish I didn't look in the first place. The two of them had their eyebrows raised, they're even wiggling it, and they both have these goofy smirks that I so badly want to erase off of their faces.

I think the only person who's on my side is Trish. Clearly, the sight of Austin shirtless is too horrifying for her. If I know, she's probably going to say he's going to give her nightmares for years.

I turn back to look at Austin and he hands his shirt closer to my face, urging me to take it from him. I shake my head. I don't even want to think of driving in the same car with him, let alone wear his shirt.

"Just take it, Ally, and then we'd move on with our lives." Cassidy suddenly speaks up from the farthest side of the family room.

Even before I can voice out my response, without a warning, Austin swiftly slides his shirt through my head and down my upper body. It falls just a little above the hem of my shorts, making me look like I'm not wearing any pants. And that's making me really uncomfortable. Add to that, Kira finally putting my chosen movie on the player, and having to sit next to a half naked Austin throughout the entire two fucking hours.

Oh, my goodness. Doesn't anyone have an extra shirt they can lend to Austin? If none, then feel free to shoot me now.

* * *

Throughout the movie, I either catch Elliot or Dallas glancing my way. And each time we lock eyes, they will flash me this awfully irksome grin of theirs and would often wiggle their eyebrows and points at Austin with their lips. There's even this one time when Dez, another idiot, decides to join in and made a heart shape with his hands.

In response, I will just roll my eyes and purposely throw popcorn at them since they're all sitting on the same couch anyway.

By the middle of the movie, I notice that Elliot cannot contain himself on his spot on the couch. And me being the easiest person to distract, I'm beyond bothered by it.

"Is it just me or is this room getting hotter and hotter every second?" Elliot suddenly speaks up, never taking his gaze off of me. Sometimes I will catch his eyes alternating from me to Austin, and then back to me again.

"It's just you, Elliot."

"Or is it?" He is quick to respond.

I don't even have to ask what he means. I know very well enough to know that he's talking about Austin sitting unwantedly too close to me. If only there is a way that I can flip Elliot off without me having to mention how uncomfortable it is sitting next to a shirtless Austin Moon?

"You know what, guys?" I say, grabbing everyone's attention. "I don't want to watch this movie anymore. Let's go do something else."

"Like what?" Cassidy asks.

I gaze outside Kira's double glass doors that lead to her backyard before aiding my gaze back to Cassidy.

"It sure does look cozy outside. I say we should start a bonfire." I suggest, looking at each of them in the eyes seemingly asking for approval.

Kira is the first one to jump out of her seat. "Ooh, that's a brilliant idea! I just recently bought a bonfire mantel, and I've been _dying_ to use it since." She tells me before acknowledging the rest of our friends. "Come on, guys, it'll be fun!"

* * *

Once Kira had the bonfire mantel set up, each one of us grabs our own chairs (some are improvised since there's not enough for us) and gathers around the fire. Austin finally came to his senses that he's making me feel uneasy and sits just right across from me, but that doesn't mean he's completely out of my view because those stone hard abs are really hard to, uh, not notice.

Even Cassidy seems to be drooling over it.

I won't realize that even _I_ can't take my eyes off of Austin had it not been for Dez leaning in and whispering in my ear. I jump at the sudden feeling of his breath on my earlobe.

"Stop staring. I'm starting to feel embarrassed for you." Dez whispers.

"I wasn't staring!" I hiss at him.

Dez chuckles. "Sure you weren't since you're so confident about your actions. Ally, my dear, I've been looking at you for the past ten minutes and according to my observations, you've only been looking at one person. You also seem to have a trail of saliva dripping down your chin." He says, pointing at my chin as if that will make me believe his lies.

"I told you, Dez, I wasn't looking at Austin—and I'm not drooling!"

Dez suddenly raises his eyebrows. "Who said I was talking about Austin?" He teasingly asks.

"You." I answer, but then suddenly pause and turn to him. "Wait, you _were _talking about Austin, right?"

Dez leans away from me and situates himself comfortably in his chair, all the while shaking his head and laughing uncontrollably. "Oh, dear. Ally, you've been caught in act. Don't further deny it. I have my evidences."

"But you don't have a witness." I retort.

"Of course, I do." Dez answers.

From next to him, Cassidy suddenly comes into view and waves at me.

"Shoot."

"Hey, guys!" Dez unexpectedly yells. "How about we play truth or dare to make this night even more interesting, huh?"

"Yeah, let's not." I reply.

"Come on, Ally." Elliot urges. "It'll be fun."

"No, it won't."

"Well, do you have a game you prefer better than truth or dare?" Austin asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I—I—I don't know." I stutter.

Seriously, can I just smack myself up the head for stuttering? And more importantly, could this night get any longer? Slowly, I'm starting to see why Trish doesn't want to attend this house party in the first place. It's not like we don't want to hang out with our friends anymore, it's just that every time we're together, the night always ends up being loaded with traumatizing and regretful embarrassing events. No one leaves the party without being utterly humiliated.

Don't these people know I have some dignity to maintain?

"Truth or dare it is then." Dez victoriously announces.

"No!" I protest, knowing well enough what will happen in the event that we really did play the game. I don't think I will ever have the courage to show my face again. When I notice that everyone's looking at me peculiarly, I collect myself and sit up straighter in my chair. "I suggest we play hide and seek."

Kira shrugs. "I'm up for any game." She says.

"Me too." Dallas agrees.

"So, it's between truth or dare and hide and seek." Cassidy informs. "Let's see. Um, let's have Dez and Ally play rock-paper-scissors to see which game we'll play."

I swivel in my chair to face Dez. In the count of three, we start to lift our fists up and down, and by the time we say the word scissors, we reveal our chosen weapon. Dez ends up with a paper, and I end up with a scissor.

"What now, Dez, huh?" I brag.

"Just wait, Ally. Just wait." He warns me as he continuously points his finger at me.

I don't really know what he means by that, but since Dez had started counting to thirty, what he meant becomes the last thing on my mind as I scramble to find the best hiding spot in Kira's new house.

* * *

I haven't even gotten that far from Dez, so I can still hear him counting. I silently thank Kira's hardwood floor for not creaking for it can give Dez ideas as to where anyone can be.

"THIRTY!" Dez exclaims.

"Oh, shit!" Coming from my left, I hear Kira cussing under her breath. She as well is struggling to find a hiding place.

I'm about to follow Kira and ask her to share her spot when I immediately hear Dez opening the double doors and shouting, "Ready or not, here I come!" Out of panic, I open the first random door I see, go in, and gently shut it close.

I don't know what room I'm in, but this sure is small and dark. This could be a closet. Slowly, I inch away from the door to hide in the corner; and very unanticipated, I bump into another person's body. My eyes widen before my mouth lets out a glass-shattering screech in surprise. My hands briskly search for anything I can hit the person with, but the sudden hands on my wrists stop me from doing so.

And that results into me screaming even louder.

"Ally, hey, it's me, Austin." He whispers to me. I can tell how close our faces are from each other from the way his breath tickles my cheeks. "Don't scream. Dez will hear us."

Still, I resume.

"Ally, please stop!"

"AAAHHHHHH—"

Suddenly, the room goes quiet as I feel Austin reaching for my face, and the next thing I know, his lips are roughly pressed on mine. Austin smiles through the unexpected kiss, apparently feeling victorious because he managed to shut me up.

I don't know what has gotten into me, but I just find myself kissing back all of a sudden. I know whatever that is happening shall be stopped. I know that at least one of us—obviously it's going to be me—has to come to our senses and put a stop to this. But I can't bring myself to do it. For some unknown reason, as much as I know that I'm engaged in a lip lock action with the man that has been making me feel uneasy since he lent me his shirt, I'm enjoying every minute of it. I love how our lips seem like it's on auto-mode as it moves completely in sync with the other. I love the fact that his lips feel like heaven against mine. I know he's enjoying this as much as I am, so let's set aside the fact that I should pull away, shall we?

My hands soon leave his hair and slowly slides down to his bare torso. I smile when I feel his broad chest and abs under the palm of my hand. But just as Austin is about to lift me up, the door suddenly swings open and there stands Dez with the cheekiest grin on his face.

"So, this was what was going on between the two of you, huh?" Dez teased, nodding. "Now I see why you don't want to play truth or dare. Or even better, I can _now see _why you were so eager to play hide and seek, so you could get Austin to go in the same closet as you and then make out."

I'm pretty sure my expression is like a deer in the headlights. My eyes seem like it's going to pop out of its sockets. I stagger back to my feet, an explanation already forming in my head.

"No, Dez, it's not what it looks like!" I start.

"I saw everything, Ally. You and Austin had been sneaking out behind our backs the entire time. After seeing you two making out, it's now okay to drop the pretend act for good." Dez says with a smile.

I glance back at Austin, hoping he'd back me up on this. But he does nothing.

Dez shrugs before shoving his hands in his short's pockets. "Or if you want, I can keep your relationship a secret." He suggests cheekily.

"We are not a couple!" I protest.

"Admit that you two are dating and let the group know about this, or I will keep quiet but I'll forever use what I saw as blackmail? It's your choice, Ally." Dez replies.

I glare at Dez as I carefully think over the options he had offered me. Both of them are no good, but I'd rather have Dez keep his mouth shut and forever blackmail us about the kiss rather than admit to the group that I'm in a relationship that doesn't even exist.

"You better keep your mouth shut, Dez, or I'll fucking hunt you down and kill you."

* * *

**I'm sorry if you see a different name somewhere. This one is originally written with original characters, and I'm just changing the names into the A&A characters.**

**Soooo, what do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2: Extra Bits

**Since you guys are so persistent about wanting to read what would happen to Austin & Ally after the kiss, I decided to write one. But it won't be like how the one-shot was, it's kind of a series of drabbles (not really because drabbles only has to have 100 words) explaining their feelings, and how the kiss affected them emotionally.**

**I hope you'll still like this though, because I really did stayed up late last night just so I could finish this.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_The Aftermath – Ally_**

She fidgets in her seat, not having any clue as to what to exactly do with her sweaty hands. The party has ended approximately ten minutes ago, and now she and Trish are on their way back to their homes. Her Latina friend had already taken notice of her uneasiness and had inquired her about it, but all that ever came out of her mouth is a simple, "Nothing."

She almost want to scoff at her ridiculousness, because, really, she can still feel his lips moving against hers, and the way his built stature feels under her palms. His cologne pretty much still intoxicates her nostrils. And that, she thinks, _cannot _absolutely be described as nothing.

* * *

**_The Aftermath – Austin_**

He has been ignoring Dez's persistent asking about the real score between him and Ally. He never really wants to let out as much as a single syllable, because for all he knows, Ally is possibly as confused as he is at the moment.

He doesn't want to be too safe to claim any romantic connection. But basing on the very pleasing events that transpired in Kira's closet, he couldn't honestly deny the desire he felt on Ally's lips, on the way her hands roamed his chest and torso; on the way her hands effortlessly tousled his blonde hair.

If every matter were in his control, he would love to spend the rest of his forever in that exact moment. He just hopes Ally is as willing as he is.

* * *

**_Insomniac – Ally _**

Her Tuesday night has been nothing but tossing and turning. She sits in her bed. She doesn't know why she can't seem to sleep. She's pretty sure that once the clock ticked ten, she'll be in bed immediately. Maybe it's because of the fact that she accidentally took a nap that afternoon, or maybe it's because she can't seem to take Austin out of her mind, and how heavenly his lips feel against her.

She glances at her clock. _1:43_ _AM. _She sighs.

"Oh, Austin." She whispers against her fingers that are on her lips yet again. She's been doing it lately, touching her lips. It's almost as though she's trying to get a mighty grip on the amazing feeling of the kiss and the way he made her heart beat right out of her chest.

* * *

**_Crazy – Austin_**

It's literally driving him bonkers, just thinking of Ally. He cannot concentrate on the job; his morning runs tend to end up a mile longer than the previous one, because thinking of her makes him feel like he's in another galaxy. His mind just spaces out into some place no person has ever been in.

Ally apparently lives in his thoughts now. He honestly can't think past the way her long brown hair tickled his arms, her perfume that he absolutely loves, and the feel of her dainty hands on his bare skin. But what he finds the most attractive and sexy about her that day was the way she looked in his large t-shirt. He remembers how cute and adorable she appeared, with the sleeves just right above her elbows, and the length covering her denim shorts for the most part.

He smiles. _Maybe spilling my drink on her top isn't so bad of a mistake after all._

* * *

**_Errands – Ally _**

She's been standing in aisle six for approximately five minutes now, trying to mentally list the pros and cons of the two pasta products she has in her hands. She's a very health conscious person, and everything that has a possibility to do something bad to her body; she has to take it into serious consideration—minor or major.

Apparently, the person who just barely hit her on the hip (a little too hard) with his or her shopping cart is a major idiot, who doesn't know the basic concept of looking ahead. She softly growls in pain, letting the person just what he or she had done. The masculine voice mutters a sincere apology, and that's when she almost—_almost_—drops her pasta boxes in utter recognition.

She turns her head around, and there he is—blonde hair, brown eyes, and that rather cocky smirk playing upon his lips.

* * *

**_Consider – Austin _**

He asks her a question, she responds with a monosyllable answer. He attempts to walk closer to her, she steps back an inch or three. He tries to help her with deciding which pasta to buy; she mutters that it's none of his business.

Finally, he found had the courage to ask her if she would want to have dinner with him, she replies with nothing. He suggests that she should at least consider accepting his offer, and she asks to provide her a legitimate reason as to why she should.

"Well, considering that I dropped by your house this morning, and I've seen nothing but stacks of pizza boxes on the garbage can outside your house, I have a feeling your taste buds are in _desperate _need of something new." With that, he walks away leaving her with yet another reason to think of him.

* * *

**_Accept or Decline? – Ally_**

Ever since the incident that occurred in the supermarket yesterday, she can't seem to take her mind off of Austin. Like, that's not something new. She keeps on running through the conversation over and over in her head. She finds it funny how she remembers every single word he uttered.

She tosses in her bed and buries her head onto her pillow, as though it will stop the unwanted oncoming thoughts of Austin that has been invading her mind since. She yells at him, begging him to stop living in her thoughts, like he would hear her. She screams, and screams, and screams.

Finally, the moment her throat has gone dry, she effortlessly reaches for her cellphone and her fingers soon come tapping away on the touchpad.

_Pick me up at seven tonight. Don't be late._

* * *

**_Coffee Shop – Austin_**

Coffee shops are like her safe haven, as he had learned over the course of their everlasting friendship. And that's mainly the reason why he chose this place to talk with her. He knows how easier it will be to deal with her, as her brain is often calm and collected in a place like this.

Ally comes back from the bathroom, her red dress a little smoother, and her cheeks slightly redder than when he picked her up from her house a while ago. He tries to hide a foolish smile, she notices anyway but chooses not to inform him about her recent observations. She adores it when she knows a thing or two more than him.

He reaches for her hand unanticipated. She gasps in surprise, but does no attempt to pry her hands away. He flashes her a smile before giving the same dainty hand that was once on his bare skin a gentle squeeze, as if it's a piece of glass that can easily be broken. He mumbles something, but she didn't hear.

"Ally," he repeats, "I like you. So, so, much."

And all that he ever gets as a response is an unmoving Ally, her eyes wide open, and suddenly incapable of speaking.

* * *

**_Script (Pizza Boxes) – Ally _**

She feels like her entire vocabulary has been wiped out. She's aware that she hasn't given Austin the response he's expecting. But oh, she knows, she _knows _what to exactly say to him. She's imagined this kind of situation before; she'd mentally written her script—her own dialogue—as to not embarrass herself when the time really comes. But what she did not plan is how soon this moment arrived.

"All I ever think about is you." Austin confesses from across the table, his hold on her hand gently tightening as if to let her know he's still there, and that he's the living proof that _this _is really happening.

"Me either." She breathes out, her chest heaving up and down, desperate for oxygen. "You're honestly all that I can ever think about, Austin. All those pizza boxes you saw? It was because of you. I've been thinking about you a lot that I always forget to make myself dinner."

He smiles, looking down at their intertwined hands before glancing back up again. He bites his lips, which internally drives her out of her mind. He has this…this _power _that can make her weak in the knees. He has this power where he can make her feel like a little girl receiving a rose from the cute little boy in her class.

"You look beyond beautiful tonight, Ally." He compliments before fearlessly leaning over to plant a kiss on her lips. She melts into it a second later, her eyelids fluttering close as she feels her heart wanting to burst right out of her chest again.

_This_, she thinks, _is definitely not on my script._

She likes it a little too much than what she had in mind.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
